Hidden Passions
by Kylara Kitsune
Summary: Hermione's behaviour is most uncharacteristic. Ginny tries to work out why, and comes to a most unlikely conclusion.
1. Prologue

**AN: I don't own the characters - I just borrow them. The famous teaspoon line also belongs to JK Rowling. This is more of a prologue than the real story - related by Ginny Weasley.**

In the ten years since I've known her, not once has Hermione Granger been apathetic about anything. Quite the opposite, in fact; she gets passionate about any number of causes, such as house elf rights (S.P.E.W., in case anyone needed reminding). Lately, though, she's been doing a fantastic impression of my sixth brother, who she once described as "having the emotional range of a teaspoon". He still does, no doubt about that, but so does she at the moment.

It all started about six months ago, not long after my twenty-first birthday. I've been trying to work out if anything significant happened around that time, but nothing's coming to mind. She's single, and has been since she and Ron split up, so that can't be it. Hermione isn't the sort to lust after someone hopelessly – in fact, she really isn't the sort to have exciting relationships at all – not that I told you, of course. I shall deny it if you ever mention it to her.

In fact, the only thing that's really happened lately is her work partner being sent abroad on a mission without her. However, considering he's Draco Malfoy, she must be jumping for joy about that. I'm surprised they've lasted this long without killing each other, to be perfectly honest. They don't exactly have the best history together.

Unless… no, it couldn't be. That's just not possible. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger hate each other… you can't tell me they're secretly in love? Or even secretly having sex? No way in hell would that ever happen. But it would explain Hermione's recent depression…

**AN: I'm writing the next part now - so the faster you read and review, the faster the rest of the story will appear on here.**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Thank you to all who reviewed - eight in less than 24 hours is really impressive. Here's the first proper chapter.**

It was procedure for newly qualified Aurors to work in pairs. These pairs were assigned when they qualified, and remained the same for a minimum of two years, regardless of how much they hated each other. Hermione Granger should have expected that she'd end up with her worst living enemy (her all-time worst enemy, of course, being Voldemort, but he was dead now). However, since she hadn't given any consideration as to her new partner, she was taken completely by surprise when Draco Malfoy strolled into her new office as though he owned the place, and made himself comfortable at the second desk.

"Please, Malfoy, tell me I didn't end up with you for the next two years."

He smirked at her from across the room. "Sorry to disappoint you, Granger, since I know you were desperate to get the Weasel, but we can't always have what we want, can we?"

That was predictable. Ron had failed the disguises part of the exam, since his polyjuice potion hadn't worked (and she'd refused to slip him a vial of hers), so he was having to repeat a year. Malfoy never passed up an opportunity to insult someone, after all.

"Oh, give it a rest, would you?"

Malfoy's response was to raise one eyebrow. "Whatever you say, Granger."

Groaning, she sorted through the files on her desk, separating them into two piles. Then, she picked one up and passed it to Malfoy. "Those are for you to start researching, while I do the others."

"I'm going to have to handle something your mudblood fingers have touched?"

"Grow up, Malfoy. This isn't Hogwarts any more, it's the real world, so yes, you're going to have to work with mudbloods, me included. Just grow up."

Turning back to her desk, she missed the incredulous look on his face. Mudblood was the worst insult a witch or wizard could use, and she completely ignored it. He knew she was aware of its meaning – there was no possible way she couldn't be.

"Oh, and Malfoy?" He didn't like the overly sweet tone of voice she was using. It sounded dangerous.

"Yes?"

"I wouldn't bother with the word mudblood if I were you. I've heard it far too many times to be insulted by it any longer. Mudblood and proud of it, as I said in the war."

Ah yes, the war. The war that had destroyed Hogwarts, caused chaos in the entire wizarding world, and caused Harry Potter to be elevated to hero status. If "mudblood" didn't bother her any longer, that was fine. He'd just find something else that had the required effect.

………………

In the end, he didn't bother, because they actually made a good team when they managed to stop arguing long enough to work.

Hermione was surprised to find that he was good at his job, and incredibly meticulous with his notes. The amount of background research she did for each case irritated him, though.

"Must we always dig through this much stuff, Granger?"

"You never knew when it could be useful, even vital, to the case."

He sighed, and stuck his nose back in the thick tome he was perusing. Not for long, however.

"Do you research absolutely everything in this much detail?"

"When it could be useful, yes."

He smirked. "You and the Weasel must have some interesting times in the bedroom, in that case."

Something flew across the room, hitting him on the head with deadly accuracy. He didn't realise what it was until he felt the damp patch on his lap – the bitch had thrown her open water bottle at him, and it had all spilled in his lap – on his new robes.

"Damn it, Granger, these are new."

"I couldn't care less about your robes, Malfoy. Must you always ask such crude questions?"

"I was making an observation, actually, not asking a question."

That time, he managed to duck the projectile she launched at him, which crashed into the back wall of the office.

"Rule number one, Malfoy. Keep your mouth shut when it comes to my personal life."

Under threat of having more inanimate objects launched at his person (her hand was hovering dangerously close to her ink bottle), he did, indeed, keep his opinions to himself when it came to Hermione's bedroom tastes. Until, that was, the day she arrived at work late, dishevelled and still visibly crying. This was so out of character that he couldn't resist asking what had happened. It had to be related to Ronald Weasley – nothing else, whatsoever, could reduce Hermione Granger to tears.

"What's he done, Granger?"

Even through floods of tears, she managed to glare at him.

"Come on, Granger. I'm not so much of a monster that you can't tell me."

**AN: You know what to do now, if you want to read the next part.**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: You lucky people - two chapters in one day. Enjoy. Any writing in italics is Ginny's point of view.**

So Malfoy wouldn't normally be her first choice for a confidant. Hell, he wouldn't normally even make it onto the list. Right now, however, she didn't have a lot of choice – Ginny was Ron's sister, and was bound to side with him, at least initially, and she didn't want to cause Harry to feel uncomfortable (and make him choose between the two of them again), so that meant she couldn't talk to him.

"He's dumped me for Lavender, is what he's done."

Draco had to think for a moment. "Lavender… Brown? The one who was obsessed with that old hag Trelawney?"

"That's the one."

"He must be deaf to put up with the giggling and the sickening pet names she comes up with."

"You heard about it in fifth year, when she was calling him Won-Won?"

"Much as I would like to forget it, the image of them at dinner is engraved into my brain."

They laughed – Lavender had inadvertently managed to thoroughly embarrass Ron that year.

"So, did he give you a reason for it?"

"Apparently, I'm not adventurous enough for him, and he's going back to Lavender because she actually likes…" Hermione paused, not certain how to phrase the next part. Draco finished the sentence for her.

"She likes screwing him and you're not bothered by it?"

"Basically, yes."

"He's thinking with his dick instead of his brain."

"There's nothing new about that, Malfoy. Sometimes, I'm not sure there's even a difference between the two."

Hermione was surprised to find that the conversation (her first civil one with Malfoy) had actually cheered her up. She didn't want or need Ron hanging around, pestering her to do things she wasn't sure about, or things she thought were downright disgusting.

Later that day, Ginny Weasley appeared in the office. Not even waiting for Hermione to speak, she launched into a raging attack on her brother.

"He's a complete idiot, Hermione, and I don't know how you managed to put up with him for so long. I'm supposed to tell you that he's now taking Lavender to the Ministry ball, since he hasn't got the guts to say it to your face."

Despite being furious, Ginny had a slight smirk on her face that meant she was up to something. Hermione had seen Fred and George use the same expression too many times – it always, without fail, led to trouble.

"Ginny, what have you done?"

"Me? Why would I have done anything?" She was trying for an innocent expression, but it wasn't working. "Ok, fine, I'll tell you. I gave him a potion this morning – Lavender's going to be so disappointed when his… erm… bits don't work tonight."

Draco, overhearing this, looked up from his work. "You are an evil woman, Weasley."

"It's no more than he deserves."

…………………

_I'd noticed that Draco and Hermione weren't hurling insults at each other, but that would get pretty tiresome if you did it all day, every day. They did have to work together if they wanted to keep their jobs, after all. You couldn't call their attitudes towards one another friendly – it was a purely business arrangement. An "entente cordiale", I believe is the term. I dragged Hermione out of that poky little office, and we went for lunch. A very pleasant lunch, I might add, filled with lots of gossiping, sharing stories, and plotting revenge on Ronald. I think we scared several passing males, who could be seen checking their bits were still firmly in place after hearing us talking._

_"You have to go to the Ministry ball, Hermione. Don't let my idiot of a brother stop you."_

_"Who am I going to go with, Ginny? We are expected to bring a date, you know."_

_"Why don't you try asking that charming – and I use the term very loosely indeed – co-worker of yours? Nothing would irritate Ron more than seeing you show up with Draco Malfoy."_

_She sat there and thought about it. Torn between having to ask Draco Malfoy out and wanting to embarrass Ron, she didn't really know what to do. Eventually, I pulled a coin out of my bag._

_"Heads, you can stay home; tails, you ask Malfoy."_

_I flicked the coin high into the air, and then caught it. Tails. I knew it would be – you don't live with Fred and George without picking up all sorts of tricks – but Hermione didn't know about this specific one._

_"Looks like I'm asking Malfoy."_

_"If he gets too annoying, Hermione, you can always take a leaf out of Moody's book and turn him back into a ferret."_

_We both laughed. Malfoy the amazing bouncing ferret is firmly fixed in our minds as the high point of that year, and it never fails to amuse anyone who saw it._

_"I suppose it can't be too bad – if he laughs, I can always obliviate him."_

_"That's the spirit, Hermione."_

_…………………_

_I wonder, now, if that dance was the start of it all._

**AN: Over to you, my lovely readers, who will now hopefully become even more lovely reviewers!**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you to all who have reviewed so far - I really appreciate all of you.**

"Malfoy, are you planning on going to the ball next week?"

He looked up in surprise – it was unusual, possibly even unprecedented, for Hermione to start a conversation that wasn't related to one of their projects.

"As Ministry employees, we don't really have much choice, do we? We're expected to be there."

"I know you've probably already got a date and you're going to laugh at me but I don't have one any more and…" This all came out in a rush.

"Granger, slow down. Your mouth might work at a mile a minute but my ears don't. In answer to the first part, no, I don't have a date. I haven't exactly thought about it much, seeing as I've had… we've had… so much work lately." He stopped, looking at her. "You don't have a date any more, do you?"

"I had been planning to go with Ron, but I think we both know that won't be happening any longer, seeing as he's taking Lavender."

Draco visibly shuddered. "Don't know what he sees in the girl. I'll pick you up at seven, if that's acceptable?"

Astounded wasn't a strong enough word to describe how Hermione felt at the time. "You're asking me to go with you?"

"We both need dates, Granger." He was speaking very clearly, as if explaining something to a rather slow child. "You don't have one, I don't have one. Neither of us are the sort to grab some random person off the streets, so this seems like the best solution."

Stunned, she collapsed into her chair. She'd never expected Malfoy to ask her, though it was indeed the best solution.

Now, she just had to find a dress. And for that, she needed Ginevra Weasley.

……………………

_"Hermione, you're hopeless." She is. She really is. If it were left to her, she'd show up to this event wearing a sack instead of a dress. "You want to show my stupid brother what he's missing, don't you? The answer, by the way, is yes."_

_"I'm just not used to wearing…" she indicated the dress I'd chosen, and was holding out to her._

_"Try it on. Just try it." I forced it into her hand, then shoved her back into the fitting room. She's going with Draco Malfoy, who's used to witches in expensive, fancy clothes. She needs to look the part. Plus, it'll be a fantastic kick in the pants for Ronald, who is still fuming about my revenge. This ball will be Hermione's revenge._

_She poked her head round the curtain. "Ginny, I'm not sure about this. It's a bit too low cut for me."_

_"Let's see it." Her ideas of low cut are nothing like mine. She walks out, slowly, obviously worried. She doesn't need to be – she looks absolutely stunning._

_"You're getting that dress, even if I have to force you."_

_Despite everything she's complained about, this makes her smile, and she doesn't put up any more arguments._

_You might be wondering why I'm supporting Hermione instead of my brother – believe me, if you knew them, you wouldn't have to ask._

…………………

The day of the ball, Malfoy was surprisingly polite to her; not using a single insult for the entire day. That had never happened before, so Hermione had to ask, simply out of curiosity.

"I'm practising for tonight. It won't do for the Weasel to watch us arguing when we're supposed to be making him jealous."

"True. Though I wouldn't be surprised if he tries to start a fight with you."

"I can handle it."

……………………

To her surprise, he arrived to collect her at precisely 7pm. She'd expected him to either be late or not show up at all.

"I must say, Granger, that dress really suits you."

"Thank you."

They entered the room when there was a lull in the music, so everybody present heard Ronald Weasley's exclamation of "Bloody hell, Mione!"

When they all turned to look, Hermione wanted to run and hide. She wished she'd never let Ginny talk her into buying this rather revealing dress; that she'd never agreed to attend with Malfoy. Knowing she couldn't show her insecurities, she tossed her hair back, held her head high and walked in, proudly. At her side, Draco Malfoy smirked. That had been exactly the reaction he'd expected. Hermione was taking it well, though.

"I can't believe you'd stoop so low as to consort with the ferret."

"Says the person who dumped me, and therefore has no right to tell me what I can and can't do, or who I can and can't date."

"I thought you had better taste."

Hermione simply raised an eyebrow and looked at Ronald Weasley very pointedly, before Draco whisked her onto the dance floor.

"He's got a nerve, saying those things to you."

"He thinks that it's ok for him to run off with someone else, while still telling me what to do. Well, he can't."

"He's watching us."

"He's jealous. Good. Serves him right."

**AN: Chapter 4 should be up soon - if you review, that is!**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: This will be the last update for three weeks, while I'm on my Easter holidays and I can't get at a computer. Enjoy, and remember to review!**

The more they danced, the more attention they gained from their colleagues, who were becoming increasingly confused. Firstly, Ron Weasley had arrived with someone who definitely wasn't Hermione Granger, and then Hermione herself turned up with Draco Malfoy, and danced with him all night. Something definitely wasn't right.

The longer that Draco and Hermione danced, the angrier Ron became. He'd expected her to mope around, pining for him, and instead she'd just replaced him with the worst possible person. Three hours later, he'd had as much as he could take, storming onto the dance floor and pulling the couple apart. Fists clenched, he stood facing Draco Malfoy.

"Keep your hands off my girl, ferret."

"She hasn't been your girl since you dropped her for Lavender Brown."

Since no-one could deny the truth of that statement, Ron stepped forwards and punched Draco in the face. Knocked slightly off balance, Draco was shocked. He didn't think the Weasel would have the balls to do that. However, in a room full of Ministry employees, it wasn't exactly Ron's brightest idea ever, as he found out when he was arrested for assaulting an Auror.

Once Ron had been escorted from the room, Hermione rushed over to Draco. "I can't believe he did that. I didn't think he was quite that stupid." Inspecting the damage to his face, she sighed. "You're going to have a lovely black eye in the morning."

"I'm not worried about that." This surprised her – he'd always been so particular about his appearance, ever since they'd first met, back in Hogwarts. Then again, he did seem to have overcome some, though not all, of his old prejudices, so he was changing. Maturing.

"Perhaps now would be a good time to leave."

"Definitely. We've caused more than enough drama for one night." Hermione smiled at him, a real smile, and he returned it. Looping her arm through his, they left the building. The night air was warm, as they stepped outside.

"I don't feel like going home yet."

"Me neither, but there's nowhere else open on Diagon Alley except for the Leaky Cauldron."

"Oh, Malfoy, I thought you had more brains than that. There's the whole of muggle London to explore."

"You may be familiar with muggle London, but I most certainly am not."

"Then it's about time you started to learn." He didn't like the grin she was currently sporting – he'd learnt that it meant trouble. Usually for him.

"Don't worry, Malfoy, I won't drag you to any nightclubs, I promise. I don't much like them anyway. I've got something else in mind."

…………………

Two hours later, they emerged from the cinema, an excited Draco still clutching his empty popcorn tub.

"If I'd known muggles had invented things like that, I'd probably have been less of an arse at Hogwarts."

Hermione just laughed. She hadn't known what he'd make of the cinema, and wasn't sure what sort of films he'd like, so she'd chosen pretty randomly. As it turned out, he'd really enjoyed it.

Tossing the popcorn tub in a nearby dustbin, he turned to face her. "If you think you can put up with me outside of work and official functions, could we do this again?"

"Of course we can. I'm surprised to find you admitting you like something muggle, though."

"I'm learning, ok? They're not completely awful."

Apparating to Hermione's home, he grinned at the sight of it. "Never would have taken you for the type who wanted to live in the country."

"I like it here, it's peaceful."

"True. Well, Granger, I'll see you on Monday."

Before she could go inside and leave him, he pulled her close and kissed her. When they parted, she didn't know what to say, for the first time, as far as he was aware.

"Goodnight, Hermione."

Letting herself into the house, she collapsed into an armchair, completely baffled. Malfoy had needed to practise being polite to her all day, then they'd danced together, watched a film, and now he'd kissed her. What was going on? She needed to talk to someone. Was it too late to call Ginny? Checking the clock, she decided that yes, it was far too late. That would have to wait until the morning. Not that she was going to be getting any sleep tonight. She paced around the room, her mind racing as she tried to work out what to do.

Eventually, she made up her mind. Tossing some floo powder onto the fire, she stepped into the flames, calling out her destination as she did so. Floo powder definitely wasn't her favourite method of travelling, but it had its uses, like now. She almost fell out of the fireplace at the other end, since she wasn't exactly focused.

"What are you doing here?" was the very surprised greeting she received.

**AN: Reviews are good, so click the little button and leave one.**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm not entirely convinced I like this chapter. But I had to bring the story to an end, and this has been on hiatus long enough.**

Hermione stumbled out of the fireplace, coughing from the soot.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too. Ever thought of getting that chimney swept?"

Draco Malfoy looked at her, blankly. He'd just left her house, and to have her show up here, so soon, complaining about his fireplace at that, was completely baffling. Well, in one way, he supposed, he should have expected it. He had, after all, kissed her.

"What do you want from me, Malfoy? We were just beginning to approach something resembling friendship, and now…"

"Stop overanalysing everything, Hermione." He brushed some soot from her hair. "If you're here to slap me because I kissed you, do us both a favour and get it over with."

"Why did you do it?"

"I… I don't know, to be perfectly honest. I wanted to?"

She moved closer, and Draco felt his heart pounding. "Draco?"

It was the first time she'd ever used his given name. "Yes, Hermione?"

"Kiss me."

It was whispered, but Draco heard as clearly as if she'd shouted it. Before she could change her mind, as he was so afraid she might, he brushed his lips softly against hers. He didn't expect the passion to flare between them as she responded to him, as the kiss deepened and her fingers tangled in his blond hair. Not that he was complaining. He'd never even dared to contemplate the possibility that he could fall in love with Hermione Granger, yet that was exactly what he was doing. She was completely intoxicating, he decided, as his hands moved from her waist to slide up her back and into her hair. No longer bushy, it fell in nearly tamed curls. Finally parting, they were both short of breath.

"How are we ever going to explain this to everyone?"

"Can we worry about that some other time?"

This time, when they kissed, there was no hesitancy. Draco's hands ran lightly over her body, and she gasped, breaking the kiss, when he brushed one hand up her thigh.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

It was obvious that Hermione hadn't experienced anything like this before – the Weasel hadn't had a clue how to please a woman. That was the very reason he and Hermione were on civil terms, after all. Draco smirked at the thought of it, and picked Hermione up, carrying her to his bedroom.

"I can walk, you know."

"I know you can. I'm being a gentleman at the moment."

She snorted. The very idea of Malfoy being a gentleman amused her. When he placed her carefully on the bed and looked at her, all thoughts of laughter left her completely. The look in his eyes was filled with lust, need and longing – it was the kind of look that she'd never imagined would be directed at her.

"Draco…"

"If you want me to stop, Hermione…"

"I don't."

"Thank Merlin for that."

…………………

When Malfoy was sent off on a mission, a few days after the Ministry Ball, I'd expected Hermione to be happy – they no longer had to work together every day. Instead, to everyone's surprise, she acted in completely the opposite way. Since he left, she hasn't been interested in anything. Well, he's due to return next week, I've heard. Hermione doesn't know, and I'm not planning on telling her. I want to see her reaction. If she goes back to normal, then she's been missing him a lot more than she'd be prepared to admit, I'll bet.

Hermione and Malfoy? Together? Well, if that's what makes her happy. He surely can't treat her any worse than my idiot of a brother did.


End file.
